a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for thermal heat low periodic wave treatment, and in particular, a CPU is used to control the operation of various circuits such that the electrode plates of the apparatus output heat source and low periodic wave pulse source, and the part of the body contacting the electrode plates is appropriately thermal treated or electrically stimulated in the process of treatment.
b) Description of the Prior Art
In contemporary society of today, people working long hour in office for an extended are frequently found to have sickness such as muscle pain, stiff-neck, etc. This is probably due to the fact that too much working pressure on these people and less exercise has caused these sicknesses to the muscles. Accordingly, it is essential that the body needs treatment so that the muscle, and the bones of the body are at a relaxation state.